The Kiss of Death
by TARDISgirl97
Summary: Basically it is my version of esme's change. it does not mention any names except at the end. K  for violence and suicide attempt, really good story please read and review!


The kiss of death Olivia Hammond

The girl lay there silently suffering as I wandered aimlessly around her. I stopped for a moment savoring the smell of the blood pulsing through her veins. It was irresistible and delicious, but I was not a killer I could not possibly... but she was dying and I couldn't just leave her lying here in this state. I kneeled next to her and reached out to touch her delicate face, I caressed her cheek in my hand and tilted her head to the side so I could reach her neck. I leaned in and whispered in her ear in a stressed and tired voice, "i am so sorry for what is about to happen"

I leaned in and bit in to the delicate flesh of her neck. The liquid poured freely into my mouth I savored it but resisted the urge to swallow it. If I swallow I will kill her for good I kept repeating in my mind as I let my venom flow freely into her veins. First her neck then both of her wrists and finally both of her ankles. I was finished and I turned around to my destruction and saw the once lifeless figure now writhing in absolute agony.

Tears threatened to fall as I stayed by her side the entire night. I awoke to a bloodcurdling scream the next morning. The girl was writhing and screaming but there was nothing to do about it except wait for it to be over. Finally on the third day of her suffering she woke, the screaming stopped and she lay silent as her heart pulsed the last of the venom through her veins.

She sat up in a confuddled state as she stared around her with a blank stare in her crimson tinted eyes. She finally looked at me and in a shaky voice said

"what is happening to me"

"what has happened to you would be correct miss".

"Oh OK then what has happened to me"

"well I just saved you from dying and"

"what did you do to me" she asked in a scared voice

"I just saved you from dying after jumping off of that cliff."

"Oh yes I remember clearly why did you save me I did that for a reason", she said jumping up on her feet and walking in a hurried circle.

"And what reason was that" I said prodding deep enough to find her cause of suicide,

"I, I..."

_**Flashback**_

_I ran through the forest and to the edge of a cliff with my divorced husband after me he had killed my child and broken me into tiny bite sized pieces. I was so upset at him I did not know what to do so I ran out the door at the house and he ran after me with a dagger. I was on the cliff facing death either way so I chose the faster way. I figured that suicide would get rid of the pain so I jumped and for a split second I was floating. And then, crash! I landed on a hard rocky surface I lay there silently suffering until I heard almost silent footsteps come towards me and stop right beside me. The next thing I heard was next to my ear, it was a mans voice and it was soft as velvet. "I am so sorry for what is about to happen" and then the fire came it started in my throat and then my wrists and finally my ankles and it spread towards the center of my body. It finally died out but my pathetic screams were still heard. And then I sat up to a strange man..._

_**End Flashback**_

Can you explain it to me?

No I cannot.

"Why not?" I said cocking my head in confusion.

"I don't know my mind is not cooperating and it won't let me".

"Interesting, very rare if you ask me, I thought vampires had amazing memories including those of their past

"What!" she exclaimed grabbing hold of my shoulders with an incredibly strong grip.

"You turned me into a blood sucking monster!"

"I had no choice!" I said making the mistake of getting involved in the argument.

"What do you mean you had no choice!" she spat back at me.

"I could not let you suffer" I said calming my tone.

"I did it for a reason I was in so much pain, and I thought I could get rid of it by jumping , so I ran to the cliff, my crazed boyfriend after me with a silver dagger in his hand. I had to face death either way so I chose the faster way and jumped."

"Oh I see"

"I have one more question to ask."

"Yes?" she said apparently charmed by my voice.

"What is your name?"

"Esme Platte, Why?"

"You looked familiar."

"Oh, What is your name sir?"

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.


End file.
